mocha coffee
by charcharchoo
Summary: my new one shot book! about gay ships, sadness, happyness, friendship and cute ukes! im going to regret this when im older... oh well
1. creek it wasn't supposed to happen lik

**Hey this is my new one shot book for south park.**

 **The pairing i won't write is crenny (sorry) also i might be reluctant to write style but I'll try! Please leave prompts, i have my own but the more the merry-er?**

this is creek and it involves character death. sorry

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Unable to stay standing he fell to his knees as the figure in front of him swung lifeless.

"I-it wasn't s-supposed to happen like this." he choked out in broken sobs as his dreams for the future grew as lifeless as the teen in front of him.

Craig couldn't move or stop himself from remembering the harsh words he had snapped at his boyfriend only a couple hours before. Tweek didn't deserve it, any of it. He deserved a better friend and a better boyfriend, someone who would treat him right.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this." he repeated firmer this time as Tweek's body swung to a stop. Craig remembered his broken dreams. "w-we were going to run away from this sh-shitty redneck town, I was gonna propose, we would of got married, maybe even tried to adopt" Craig was now hugging the legs of the pale skinned blonde as the volume of his voice rose " WHY TWEEK WHY! It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Craig whispered the last part voice weak while his mind was somewhere else.

Two days later Craig stood still while Tweek's father said a few words of goodbye to his lifeless son though tears as he placed Tweek's favourite coffee mug in the mohogany casket among the many dozens of roses and lilys. After Mr. Tweak had managed to pull Tweek's mother away from the casket were she had been cluching her son's hand and sobbing her eyes out it was Craig's turn to say goodbye to the only thing that kept him grounded. As he reached the coffin cluching the white teddy bear he had given his boyfriend for his birthday that the blonde had lovingly named spaceman Craig the relizasion that Tweek wasn't coming back hit him like a ton of bricks. Tweek lay still surrounded by beautiful red roses, white lilys and presents left by friends and family alike, draped round his shoulders was Kenny's favourite parka ( the blondes were close), next to that was a red pointy hat that no one knew where it came from, peeking out from the blonde's shirt collar was the jigsaw piece necklace that Clyde had gave he and called him his bgf, below that was a letter from Pip and a bow tie that Pip had gave him for Christmas, around his wrist was a friendship bracelet Bebe had gave him, Token had payed for the roses and lilys had left a simple hair band with a letter saying " tie your hair up shorty" ( an inside joke between the two), on the opposite side was a rose on fire that couldn't put out which Damien gave, under that was a letter from Kyle with the hat they had spent weeks knitting together ( Kyle had the matching scarf wrapped securely round his neck) finally Stan had left a letter and a bunch of Tweek's favourite flowers lavender which were securely held in the green eyed boy's hands. Craig placed the bear in his hands under Tweek's left arm the way the boy himself would hold it as the cuddled on Tweek's bed or on the floor in the sun by Starks pond.

"Tweek you were and are the best thing that has happened to me " Craig whispered to his true love " I can't wait to see you tonight. I love you Tweek."

A few hours later Clyde was on his way to vist Craig as the raven haired boy was probably taking it the hardest, not only did he find Tweek like that, he also lost his boyfriend. After being let in the house by Mrs. Tucker Clyde knocked on Craig's bedroom door, after not getting a reply he pushed the door open. He almost screamed when he saw his second best friend hanging lifeless in front of him. Clyde rushed over checking for breathing or a heart beat ... none.

Clyde looked down trying to assess the situation and wrap his head around the fact he had lost two of his best friends in the same week. On the floor was a note in Craig's hand writing. Clyde picked up the note dreading it's content.

Dear Tweek don't worry or panic I'll be with you soon. I know that you probably don't want me to die too but I can't be without you. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I don't know what's ment to happen anymore and what's not all I know I that I love you and I'll see you soon.

Clyde dropped the note and fell to his knees Craig was right...

"I-it wasn't s-supposed to happen like this."


	2. diabetes

**_Hey anyone who is reading sorry about the angst_**

 ** _last chapter, my dad had just dyed my hair pink and i was totally_**

 ** _high on the fumes._**

 ** _Anyway here's some fluff for my 0 readers._**

 ** _pairings : K2, creek, kyman and style._**

 ** _pov starts as kyle then changes to thrid person ( i'll tell you when.)_**

 **~\\(:)/~_**

It was one of the hottest days of the year which lead Stan, Cartman, Kenny, Craig's gang and me to all hang out at the park. Tweek and I were hanging out on the swings watching everyone's bags while they all got ice créam. Kenny was with us but had disappeared about five minutes ago, we didn't worry though because probably went to check on Karen, Ike and their friends. When Clyde came towards us with the rest of the group trailing behind him, he smirked at us "Hey Tweek your boyfriend got you something" he stage whispered making Tweek go bright red "h-he's not my boyfriend Clyde!" he stuttered making me and Clyde laugh. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Broflovski, seems like they had the same idea." he stated pointing to Cartman and Stan who were arguing nonstop as they got closer to us both holding two ice créam cones.

I was flattered that Stan and Cartman had thought of me while getting themselves ice créam, they even got mint my favourite flavour which is weird because I had never told Cartman that detail about myself. I stopped myself from questioning the obese boy as I decided that I didn't care.

"Thanks guys." I said while tucking my unruly hair under my green cap that I had decided to use instead of my usual hat as the temperature was really high. Feeling as though I had forgotten something important. I shrugged the feeling off and took the sugary treats being handed to me with a smile of gratitude.

Third person

The two taller boys watched him trasfixed as his tongue got closer to the literal sugar in a cone. At the last moment he pulled back laughing " I almost forgot to ask is it sugar free?" he asked laughing at his own stupidity." No of course it isn't, you stupid jew." came the fatboy's reply while Stan face palmed relizing his mistake.

Kyle just sighed, frowning slightly "Dude, you've known me since kindergarten but you never noticed that I have diabetes?" he asked slightly angry but before he could shout at the fat boy Kenny came back. "Wow you look mad what happened?" he asked concerned.

"Nothin," he replied "just those two forgetting that I have diabetes." Kenny smiled to himself, making Kyle send him a questioning look. "why are you so happy poor boy?" Cartman asked him while glaring slightly, not liking the fact that the blonde in front of him knew something that he didn't. "Nothin" Kenny answered copying kyle's earlier statement " just I remembered something you didn't". He wore the most smug look Kyle had seen. "What?" an annoyed Stan snapped. Kenny smirked "Karen, Ike" he called in he direction of the swings.

The two children appeared behind him with Craig's sister Ruby who let go of Karen's hand to hug Tweek round his waist. Kenny took the mint flavoured ice creams out of the red head's hands and gave them to kids he had called over. "Aye" cartman screamed, deafening Token who was standing next to him, talking to Clyde. "Thanks Kenny" Karen said smiling and holding Ruby's hand making the red headed girl blush. Ike smiled in gratitude " thank you" he said handing Kenny the ice cream he had be holding for the blonde.

"I knew the idiots would forget so, here you go." Kenny smiled handing Kyle the sugary treat "Oh, and before you ask it is sugar free." Kyle licked the ice cream slowly while savoring the taste. "thank you" he smiled pecking the tall boy on the cheek.

Craig looked other from his spot between Tweek and Clyde. "He's got them wrapped around his finger" he stated in a monotone voice gesturing to the red head who was contently licking the ice cream while talking to Ike, Karen and Ruby. Three boys were trailing behind him, two fuming with anger and one smiling smugly but all of them were staring at Kyle's small tongue as it made quick work of the icy treat in front of him.

"And he doesn't even know it" added Token. 'it reminds me of someone' Craig thought subconsciously tightening his grip on the Blonde next to him.


End file.
